The Dark One No more
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: What happens when Emma is the Dark One and can't control her power she goes to Regina of course will she be able to help the blonde or is she to far gone


**I do not own Once Upon a Time as you all know. As you have probably noticed I am re-writing my fic's if that wasn't obvious, some of them have changed completely others have changed a little,**

" _Regina" Emma cried out_

" _It's time, you have to kill me" Emma begged, tears rushing down her face. Dying was the last thing she wanted but she couldn't think of anything else to do._

" _Please Emma, don't do this, do not make me do this. We can think of another way!" Regina replied,_

" _If you won't do it I will" snarled a voice, they stole the sword and ran at Emma, her eyes where wide with shock, she wasn't prepared to die not at the hands of him, she wanted to it to be Regina but she can't always get what she want's… such as life Emma guessed._

" _No!" Regina screamed when the sword plunged into her heart and ripped out, Regina ran forward catching Emma in her arms not caring if she got covered in blood._

" _You're an idiot, you are my idiot and now you have gone and gotten yourself killed" Regina sobbed, she could feel Emma's blood soaking her clothes but right now she couldn't careless, she was to heartbroken to care,_

" _I love you Emma Swan, do you hear me I love you" Regina screamed and ended the last part in a broken whisper_

" _I love you too Gina" Emma whispered before her body sagged, she closed her eyes and took her last breathe, Regina brought Emma's face into her neck and cried rocking back and forth, this isn't how I was meant to go down. This isn't what was meant to happen but it is too late. Emma is gone and she has no way of coming back, and it was all because of him._

 ***Three hours earlier***

It was a dark and stormy night in Maine, which is usually rare, but since a storm was coming everyone knew something bad was about to happen. It was quiet, maybe a little too quiet. The two Dark Ones have been missing for days, no one has seen them or know where they are. No one knew that Killian forced Emma to take all his power, so not only did she had her dark impulses of power she now had Killian's and it was overwhelming she was starting to lose control over them, she knew there was only one way to stop the darkness from every escaping again for entering another human, and there was only one person that could help her right about now, and that was Regina. Emma grabbed the sword and started to walk to Regina's she knew she could of used her magic but since it was so unpredictable she didn't want to take the chance. Emma was hoping it would have been Regina who answered the door, it would off made this whole situation easier, but alas that was not the case it was Henry who answered the door.

"Ma! You are back, you are alright" Henry grinned and god it broke Emma's heart. He was still kind of pissed off and hurt over what Emma did, but he was glad she was okay,

"Kid is Regina home" Emma said, she had her mind set and she didn't want to change it and she knew she would of for Henry but she couldn't, she could hurt Henry and she wouldn't forgive herself if she did.

"Yeah she is… is everything okay Ma?" Henry asked

"Can you just get her please, it urgent" Emma said refusing to answer him, he frowned as his mother before he looked over his shoulder

"Mum! Emma is at the door, she said she needs to talk to you and it is urgent" Henry called, Emma rolled her eyes she could of done that,

"Henry what have I said about screaming across the other side of the house" Regina sighed as she walked towards the front door.

"Not to" Henry said blushing

"That's correct, Oh yes Miss Swan. What a nice surprise, I see you have joined the land of the living" Regina sassed, Emma could tell the brunette had been crying, if her puffy red eyes and nose were any indication. Emma looked down, she couldn't look the brunette in the eyes because she knew if she did her mind would change but it can't she has to go through with it.

"I'm sorry" Emma whispered, she truly was,

"Come in we were just about to have dinner, I cooked a bit extra so there is enough for you to have some as well" Regina said stepping to the side. Emma was hesitant, but she walked in anyway

"So what bring you to my house?" Regina asked as they walked towards the dining area, Henry had already set up a place for Emma

"Well I need you to kill me" Emma said bluntly

"Excuse me?" Regina said, did she just hear correctly

"I need you to kill me Regina" Emma repeated looking into those chocolate brown eyes

"W-What on earth… why?" Regina asked

"Killian forced his power into me, so he is no longer the Dark One, I can't control it. It's too much power for me to handle Regina, I don't… I don't want to hurt you or Henry. You both mean the world to me if I hurt either of you I would never be able to forgive myself" Emma said never losing eye contact.

"Emma" Regina said and she gulped

"What's wrong?" Henry asked when the two women made it into the dining room

"Nothing" Emma said

"Your mother has asked me to kill her" Regina said

"What!" Henry yelled

"Regina!" Emma said at the same time Henry yelled

"Why" Henry asked so quietly

"It's just the right thing to do Henry" Emma whispered, the broken look on both of their face's almost made Emma change her mind, but she knew she couldn't something bad could happen to them both if they stayed alive.

"Mum, you can't kill her" Henry said looking at Regina desperately,

"Regina… you promised, remember when we were in Camelot and I almost killed Merida, you said if it came down to it, you would kill me" Emma whispered,

"Emma I really" Regina started

"Please" Emma begged, Regina sighed she knew she wasn't going to win this convocation when Emma had her mind set to something there was little to do to change it. Maybe just before she is about to die Regina could persuade her.

"Fine, but I have one request." Regina whispered

"What's that?" Emma asked

"You spend the night with us, we can eat dinner and watch a movie" Regina suggested, Emma knew she should say no, but if she is about to die then Regina and Henry are who she wants to spend her last few hours with.

 ***Three hours later***

" _Regina" Emma cried out_

" _It's time, you have to kill me" Emma begged, tears rushing down her face. Dying was the last thing she wanted but she couldn't think of anything else to do._

" _Please Emma, don't do this, do not make me do this. We can think of another way!" Regina replied,_

" _If you won't do it I will" snarled a voice… It was Killian. He stole the sword and ran at Emma, her eyes where wide with shock, she wasn't prepared to die not at the hands of him, she wanted to it to be Regina but she can't always get what she want's… such as life Emma guessed._

" _No!" Regina screamed when the sword plunged into her heart and ripped out, Regina ran forward catching Emma in her arms not caring if she got covered in blood._

" _You're an idiot, you are my idiot and now you have gone and gotten yourself killed" Regina sobbed, she could feel Emma's blood soaking her clothes but right now she couldn't careless, she was to heartbroken to care,_

" _I love you Emma Swan, do you hear me I love you" Regina screamed and ended the last part in a broken whisper_

" _I love you too Gina" Emma whispered before her body sagged, she closed her eyes and took her last breathe, Regina brought Emma's face into her neck and cried rocking back and forth, this isn't how I was meant to go down. This isn't what was meant to happen but it is too late. Emma is gone and she has no way of coming back, and it was all because of him._


End file.
